Jump Then Fall
by Pitophoy
Summary: "Karena saat kau jatuh cinta, kau menjadi buta, tidak bisa melihat orang lain selain dirinya. Kau mendadak tuli, suaranya meredam semua suara lain, Kau mati rasa, jantungmu tidak akan berdetak jika dia tidak ada didekatmu." Based on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire! Cedmione, Dramione.


**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter © J.K Rowling.

* * *

"Dad, mereka sudah dekat." Cedric Diggory berseru dari dahan sebuah pohon oak kokoh, ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar santai menunggu kedatangan keluarga Weasley yang sepertinya sudah terlalu dekat dengan hal-hal berbau Muggle sehingga ketularan penyakit mereka yang biasa disebut _ngaret _alias selalu terlambat.

Cedric menggerutu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kesal sendiri akibat pemikirannya yang tadi, siapa yang tidak bosan jika menunggu nyaris selama 30 menit di pagi buta seperti ini? Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memanjat pohon setinggi-tingginya dan menunggu. Setelah sebelumnya berdebat dengan sang ayah, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak akan jatuh dari atas pohon atau mati kedinginan diatas sana.

Serius, pemuda tampan itu tidak tahu harus merasa menjadi anak paling beruntung sedunia atau bagaimana, mengingat ia mempunyai ayah dengan sifat _protective_ yang amat tinggi nyaris melewati batas kewajaran.

Terlihat Amos Diggory tengah mengulum senyumnya yang terbaik, ia berteriak pada Cedric, menyuruhnya turun sebelum akhirnya berjabat tangan akrab dengan Mr. Weasley yang merupakan rekan kerjannya di kementrian.

Cedric menjulurkan kepalanya, menengok kebawah. Tepat dibawah kakinya ia bisa melihat sang ayah sedang berbincang akrab dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya pemilik rambut berwarna merah itu.

Murid Hufflepuff awal tahun keenam itu menghitung dalam hati, mengambil ancang-ancang dan bersiap melompat kebawah.

1..

2..

3..

Lomp—

—at?

Tiba-tiba Cedric merasa pening, isi perutnya seolah berputar dan terlempar kesana kemari setelah sepasang mata kelabunya tidak sengaja melihat sesosok gadis yang berjalan disamping si anak-yang-bertahan-hidup. Dia bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa sebelah kakinya sudah tidak lagi berpijak didahan tersebut, dan fakta lain bahwa kakinya yang satu lagi menyusul kaki kanannya yang mengambang, kemudian secepat cahaya pemuda itu terjatuh melawan daya tarik gravitasi.

Cedric berusaha tidak panik, walaupun menghadapi kenyataan dimana posisinya sedang tidak begitu menguntungkan —terjatuh dari ketinggian beberapa kaki tanpa perlindungan sedikitpun, bahkan untuk mencabut tongkatnya saja ia sudah tidak mampu. Kepalanya terasa makin pening, setidaknya kalau ia jatuh tanpa perlawanan, ia harus pasrah jika kepalanya terbentur lalu gegar otak. Atau setidaknya beberapa tulangnya patah.

Juga luka disana-sini..

Dan darah yang berceceran..

Disertai teriakan sang ayah yang menangis histeris..

—Oke, cukup. Sepertinya pemuda itu mulai sedikit _paranoid._

Cedric mengumpat tanpa suara. Dengan satu gerakan cepat tangannya menggapai ranting dan mengubah posisi dengan cara memutar tubuhnya, dalam hitungan detik Cedric berhasil mendarat sempurna disebelah ayahnya yang terperanjat kaget, begitupun dengan Mr. Weasley yang terlonjak beberapa saat sebelum menyeringai lalu menjabat tangan Cedric —yang masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang berceceran akibat kejadian yang tadi terjadi begitu cepat.

Akhirnya pemuda itu mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan menyambut jabat tangan Arthur Weasley sambil melengkungkan senyum, berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Cedric kembali terpaku di tempatnya saat Mr. Weasley berseru dengan semangat agar semua orang mengikutinya ke bukit yang menjadi tujuan mereka untuk bisa sampai ke tempat piala dunia Quidditch yang ke-422 dengan menggunakan Portkey, bahkan saat ayahnya menyapa Harry Potter dengan begitu antusias yang terekam di otak Cedric hanya dia —gadis itu.

* * *

Hermione Granger.

Hampir semua orang mengenalnya sebagai penyihir paling pintar di angkatannya, bahkan ada yang bilang bahwa ia paling jenius di Hogwarts, sebagai murid tentunya. Ia juga dikenal sebagai orang yang paling rajin mengangkat tangan setiap kali ada yang melontarkan pertanyaan, identik dengan sok tahu, walau pada nyatanya ia memang hampir mengetahui segalanya karena sudah melahap habis semua buku yang ada di perpustakaan, pengumpul nilai terajin bagi asrama Gryffindor, kandidat prefek paling kuat di tahun berikutnya dan tentunya terkenal akan kisah-kisahnya yang heroik sejak tahun pertama sejak bersahabat baik dengan Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley.

Hanya satu yang Cedric tidak tahu —dan kini ia seakan tersengat listrik dan tidak bisa menggerakan sedikitpun otot ataupun sel-sel tubuhnya (bahkan efeknya lebih kuat dan mengerikan dibanding saat terkena mantra Petrificus Totalus) setelah mengetahui bahwa gadis itu begitu memesona, cantik, membius, atau bahkan melebihi kata sempurna sekalipun. Menurut Cedric, gadis itu lebih dari kata cantik, seolah terlalu indah dan tidak pantas jika hanya digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Dan Cedric mulai benci disaat gadis itu sudah secara tidak langsung membuat ia menjadi sok puitis.

Dan Hermione sendiri tidak bisa menyangkal pesona Cedric yang menguar dari sorot mata aneh yang pemuda itu tujukan padanya. Gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk menatap tanah atau melempar pandangan ke segala arah hanya untuk menghindari sorot mata kelabu tersebut. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak merasa gelisah dan canggung mengingat ada seorang pemuda yang terus menjatuhkan pandangan padamu dengan raut wajah tak terbaca? Apalagi disaat pertama bertemu.

* * *

"Hey mate~" suara milik Fred Weasley menjalari telinga kanan Cedric, terus bergaung ke otaknya dan keluar melewati telinga kiri dengan lancar tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun di pemuda tersebut.

Fred mengerutkan keningnya, matanya mengikuti arah pandang Cedric dan berhenti tepat dipunggung sang gadis berambut cokelat yang sedang berjalan bersama Ginny. Pemuda berambut merah itu menyikut perut kembarannya yang dibalas dengan tatapan mencela oleh George dengan alis terangkat, Fred mengangkat dagunya kearah Cedric dan melempar kedipan licik kearah kembarannya tersebut.

George mengikuti arah pandang Fred. Matanya berputar melihat Cedric lalu Hermione, lalu ke Cedric lagi dan beralih lagi ke Hermione, hingga akhirnya mulut pemuda itu membentuk 'o' kecil dan membalas kedipan jahil pada saudara kembarnya yang sedang memamerkan seringai manisnya.

George berdehem pelan dan mengambil posisi disamping kanan Cedric, kini murid Hufflepuff tersebut diapit oleh si kembar dari keluarga Weasley, sang penyandang predikat raja _prankster_ di seantero Hogwarts.

"Kau tahu Ced. Kalau kau terus menatap punggung dia seperti itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau punggunya akan belubang," kata George sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke pundak Cedric. Sebenarnya mereka bertiga cukup berteman dengan baik terlepas dari beda asrama ataupun pertarungan berdarah-darah saat pertandingan Quidditch berlangsung.

"Apa maksudmu?" dengus Cedric sambil mengangkat sebelah bahunya agar lengan George terjatuh dari situ.

"Ayolah mate," Fred ambil bagian. "Kami berdua mungkin memang jahil, tapi kami tidak bodoh."

"Dan kami cukup pintar untuk mengetahui kalau sepasang mata milikmu itu tidak bisa lepas dari dia." Dengan polos George mengangkat jari telunjuknya mengarah ke Hermione yang sukses membuat Cedric terlonjak kaget dan memukul lengan George dengan kencang hingga pemuda itu megerang kesakitan.

"Bodoh!" Cedric mendesis, "Bagaimana kalau dia melihatnya?"

"Kalau dia melihatnya berarti dia akan tahu kalau Cedric Diggory menyukainya." Fred bersenandung pelan, George tertawa puas.

Sepasang iris kelabu itu berputar kesal.

"Akui saja," Fred melengkungkan senyum simpul, "Tapi asal kau tahu. Yang tertarik padanya tidak sedikit."

Cedric berusaha menyembunyikan kerutan yang mendadak hadir di keningnya.

Benarkah saingannya banyak? Rasanya mungkin saja mengingat gadis itu sudah sukses membuat Cedric lupa cara bernafas saat pertama kali melihatnya, tapi yang terpenting adalah benarkah kalau Cedric benar-benar tertarik pada gadis ini?

"Ayo kids!" suara sang ayah membuyarkan lamunan Cedric, "Ambil tempat masing-masing, kita tidak ingin terlambat bukan?" Lelaki pendek itu menuntun Cedric dan membiarkan anaknya mengambil tempat paling utara dari Portkey, dan sebuah kebetulan yang meyenangkan bahwa Hermione Granger mendapat tempat tepat didepan pemuda itu.

"Kalian siap?" suara Mr. Weasley bergema di puncak bukit itu, "Dalam hitungan ketiga!"

Semua orang yang mengelilingi sepatu lusuh itu berteriak kencang karena serasa ditarik kedasar perut bumi saat angka tiga diteriakan oleh Amos Diggory, seluruh dunia seakan berputar cepat, seolah menerobos dimensi waktu seraya mereka terpental ke tempat Piala Dunia Quidditch itu dilaksanakan.

Cedric mendongkak, ini bukan kali pertama ia menggunakan Portkey sehingga sensasi mual itu sudah tidak lagi terasa. Pemuda itu berusaha mengerjapkan matanya, mengabaikan angin yang berhembus sangat kencang hanya untuk melihat ekspresi gelisah yang entah kenapa sangat manis dari gadis yang berada di depannya. Dan kini ia sama sekali tidak berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya saat mendengar Hermione berteriak panik tepat disaat Mr. Weasley berkata kalau mereka harus melepaskan cengkraman masing-masing pada Portkey tersebut.

Hermione merasa semakin tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi saat jemarinya melepas sepatu boot lusuh itu dengan ogah-ogahan, tangannya menggapai lemah udara kosong. Sejak dulu ia benci terbang atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan melayang dan tidak menapak tanah. Gadis itu mengeluh pelan saat punggungnya berbenturan langsung dengan tanah, napasnya satu-satu, tidak beraturan, dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Ia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya saat melihat tiga orang diantara gerombolan mereka berjalan —turun dari langit, dengan ringan dan senyum terpeta diwajah. Dan salah satunya adalah Cedric yang sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum manisnya saat memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekati tempat Hermione terjatuh dan mengulurkan lengan kepada gadis itu untuk membantunya berdiri, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, mencoba membaca raut wajah pemuda itu.

Dan nihil, tidak ada guratan emosi yang berarti diwajah Cedric kecuali senyum simpul yang terbentang dari kuping ke kuping.

Gadis itu cepat-cepat menggeleng, dan menyambut tangan Cedric—sambil menggumamkan terima kasih—yang ternyata sangat besar dan hangat, gadis itu bersumpah bahwa ia merasakan tangan yang mengenggamnya bergetar pelan seraya pemiliknya melempar jauh pandangannya kesamping. Dan untuk kedua kalinya gadis itu berani bersumpah jika ada rona merah menjalari tulang pipi Cedric.

Eh?

* * *

"Dia menyukaimu!" Ginny Weasley terlonjak riang, "Sudah kubilang tebakanku tidak pernah meleset 'kan?" tanyanya bangga, tenggelam dalam euphoria yang seharusnya dialami oleh Hermione yang (mungkin) disukai oleh orang sekelas Cedric.

"Yang benar saja Gin," Hermione memutar matanya ragu, "Bagaimana mungkin seseorang menyukai orang lain begitu mudahnya? Bahkan baru dalam hitungan detik kami bertemu."

Ginny terdiam sebentar, mempelajari raut wajah sahabatnya yang sangat terbaca —gelisah. Si bungsu Weasley menyeringai licik, "Oh, benarkah?"

"Asal kau tahu." Gadis bermbut merah itu mengambil tempat disamping Hermione, mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar sebuah tenda yang dengan ajaibnya bisa menampung beberapa orang lebih banyak dibanding penampilan luarnya yang seperti penuh sesak walaupun hanya ditempati oleh dua orang. "Aku percaya pada jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama karena— oh ayolah! Berhenti memutar bola matamu! Aku tahu ini akan terdengar klise tapi dengarkan aku dulu."

Hermione mendengus geli, kini ia melipat kedua lengannya di dada dan mengangkat dagunya perlahan, memberi isyarat pada Ginny untuk meneruskan kalimatnya yang tertunda.

Setelah satu cibiran pelan, Ginny kembali berbicara. "Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu bukan omong kosong. Bukti nyata ada pada seorang ibu dan anaknya, saat anak itu pertama melihat dunia, itu pertama kali si ibu berjumpa anaknya kan? Dan ia langsung sangat mencintai anak itu."

Ginny buru-buru melanjutkan saat Hermione terlihat akan membantah, "Dan cinta itu buta 'Mione." Si rambut merah tersenyum.

"Karena saat kau jatuh cinta, kau menjadi buta, tidak bisa melihat orang lain selain dirinya. Kau mendadak tuli, suaranya meredam semua suara lain, Kau mati rasa, jantungmu tidak akan berdetak jika dia tidak ada didekatmu."

Ginny merasa udara di sekelilingnya menguap, sesosok pemuda terbayang di iris matanya yang berwarna biru.

" Tidak peduli itu terjadi saat pertemuan pertama ataupun bukan, sebab cinta datang bukan karena terbiasa." Ginny lagi-lagi terdiam, ia melirik Herimone dengan sudut matanya yang meredup, kening Hermione berkerut. Terlihat si gadis berambut cokelat itu sedang memperhatikan setiap kata yang terucap sendu dari bibir Ginny, "Karena jika hanya terpaku pada terbiasa, bukan cinta namanya, tapi kebiasaan —cenderung obsesi. Tapi cinta adalah hal yang lain lagi, itu soal kecocokan jiwa —hati dan pesona."

Hermione kehilangan kata-kata seketika itu juga, alisnya terangkat makin jauh keatas. Ia bingung, heran mendengar untaian kalimat lirih itu terucap dari sahabatnya yang biasanya selalu ceria —tipikal Weasley.

"Gin.."

Si bungsu tersentak, bisa-bisanya tenggelam dalam emosi yang selama ini ia pendam, terkubur didasar hatinya. Ia buru-buru menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dengan paksa dan tersenyum (lebih terlihat seperti meringis) memandang Hermione, "Maaf. Bicara apa aku tadi? Sepertinya—"

"Harry 'kan?"

Sebuah nama itu sukses menghentikan semua penyangkalan yang tadinya akan ia berikan pada sahabatnya. Ginny terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk lemah. Hanya dengan mendengar nama itu terlontar saja jantungnya serasa jatuh keperut, dan dadanya terasa berdenyut menyakitkan.

Hermione memandang pilu, ia masih ingat saat tadi pagi Ron bertanya—dengan cara berteriak— pada Harry tentang seorang gadis bernama Cho Chang, sebuah nama simple yang dengan sukses menimbulkan semburat pink menjalari kuping dan pipi si Potter muda. Dan disaat itu pulalah Hermione merasa tubuh Ginny yang berada disampingnya menegang kaku. Seperti saat ini, ditambah dengan bahunya yang bergetar pelan menahan tangis.

"A-aku hanya—"

"Sudahlah." Hermione meraih kepala gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu dan menyandarkan pelan di bahunya. Memberinya pegangan, membiarkan gadis yang lebih muda itu menangis di bahunya. Ia tahu sejak dulu kalau Ginny memiliki 'hal' kecil pada Harry yang semakin lama semakin menguat dan tidak bisa dicegah lagi, dan mendengar fakta bahwa Harry dengan mudahnya menjadi buta, tidak bisa melihat Ginny dan malah menyukai gadis asia itu membuat Hermione sadar kalau cinta bisa datang kapanpun, tidak peduli itu pertemuan pertama ataupun terakhir.

"Selain membuat kita buta, tuli, dan mati rasa—" Ginny mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara Hermione yang mengalun pelan seperti bisikan.

"Aku yakin cinta juga secara tidak langsung mengajarkan kita untuk bersabar. Hingga suatu saat nanti cinta itu akan terbalas, dan air mata akan terganti dengan senyum kebahagiaan."

Lengkungan manis tercipta dibibir sang Muggle-born, "Sekarang hapus air matamu dan bersiaplah untuk menonton orang-orang bodoh yang melayang disebuah sapu tua hanya untuk berebut sebuah bola lusuh dan melemparnya kesana-kemari."

Ginny terkekeh kecil, ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih kentara di sudut matanya. "Itu namanya Quidditch 'Mione."

"Terserah, untuk yang satu itu aku lebih suka teori daripada praktek."

* * *

Pemuda tampan berambut pirang platinum terlihat mengikuti pergerakan seorang lelaki pemilik rambut berwarna sama, keduanya berjalan tegap dengan mata memandang rendah terhadap setiap orang. Dagu runcing si pemuda terangkat pongah, mengabaikan jeritan para gadis yang berteriak mengelukan namanya.

Draco Malfoy mendengus bosan, jemarinya yang panjang menyisir rambutnya dengan asal. Ia mengikuti arah Lucius yang telah diundang secara langsung—untuk menempati tribun menteri—oleh Cornelius Fudge sendiri, tidak heran karena mengingat darah aristokrat mengalir di keluarga Malfoy.

"Blimey dad! Seberapa tinggi lagi kita akan naik?" suara Ron membuat Draco dan ayahnya kompak mengangkat wajah, menarik senyum sinis bersamaan setelah melihat gerombolan tersebut susah payah mendaki untuk mencapai tribun-dimana-hanya-merlin-yang-tau-seberapa-tingginya.

Lucius maju selangkah, diikuti Draco yang langsung berpegangan pada pagar besi sambil memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana.

"Mungkin," suara penuh arogansi milik lelaki berambut panjang itu sukses membuat Harry membeku, "Saat hujan mulai turun, kalianlah yang pertama kali mengetahuinya." Hinaan itu terlontar begitu ringan dari bibir Lucius yang membuat anaknya terkekeh puas.

_Like father like son, eh?_

Arthur menahan diri untuk tidak melepas sepatu dan melemparnya tepat diwajah memuakkan milik Lucius. Oh percayalah, kalau saja jabatan dia lebih tinggi di kementrian mungkin sudah sejak lama ia lakukan itu.

Fred dan George hanya melayangkan pandangan pada kedua bangsawan itu sekilas dan lebih memilih memperhatikan Cedric yang sedari tadi tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Hermione, jujur saja demi jenggot Merlin, melihat wajah bodoh Cedric yang sedang jatuh cinta lebih menyenangkan daripada kupingmu panas mendengar celotehan tidak bermutu dari keluarga Malfoy.

Sedangkan Hermione sendiri secara tidak sengaja mengalami koneksi langsung dengan sepasang mata beku milik Draco. Musuhnya sejak tahun pertama, orang pertama yang menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan-kau-tahu-apa, pemuda angkuh, sombong, dan menyebalkan itu adalah satu-satunya yang ingin gadis itu kubur hidup-hidup.

Entah ada apa, Draco enggan melepaskan kontak mata dengan gadis yang kini terpisah satu tribun diatasnya. Dan setelah perjuangan keras, akhirnya ia berhasil memalingkan wajah lalu mengikuti ayahnya yang mulai berjalan kembali. Dan si Malfoy muda kembali bicara —menyombong.

"Kami akan menempati tribun yang sama dengan Cornelius Fudge, atas undangannya sendiri." Serangkaian kalimat itu terlontar penuh kepongahan seraya mata kelabu beku itu tidak terlepas memandang keatas, otot-otot matanya seakan mengkhianati pemiliknya, sepasang mata itu ingin terpasang kembali dengan rantai imajiner yang tadi baru saja menghubungkannya dengan sepasang iris mata cokelat yang kini memandang penuh cela pada Draco. Tidak menyadari ada sepasang iris kelabu lain yang memandang mereka penuh tanya.

Pergerakan Draco berhenti seketika saat sang ayah membiarkan tongkat jalannya menyikut perut Draco.

"Jangan pamer Draco," Lucius kembali bertukar pandang mematikan dengan Arthur, "Tidak perlu bagi orang-orang seperti mereka —tidak berguna."

Lucius sedang menahan lengan Harry dengan tongkatnya dan mendesiskan ancaman-ancaman konyol saat Cedric terus memandang kebawah, heran dengan tingkah si Malfoy _heiress_. Untuk apa pemuda itu repot-repot terus berusaha agar bertemu pandang dengan Hermione? Sebenarnya bukan kepala Cedric saja yang dipenuh berbagai pertanyaan. Pikiran Draco pun dipenuhi berbagai pemikiran.

Kenapa aku tidak mau berhenti menatap matanya?

* * *

Hermione menghela napas lega saat melihat langit malam yang bertaburan bintang terbentang luas diatas kepalanya, mereka benar-benar menempati tribun paling puncak dan berjuta-juta orang dibawah terlihat seperti gerombolan semut berwarna hijau dan merah. Tapi mengingat ini pertandingan Quidditch yang dilaksanakan beberapa kaki diatas tanah, bukan sepak bola Muggle yang berlangsung tepat ditanah. Jadi menempati tribut paling tinggi pun bukan kesialan yang amat sangat bagi mereka. Malah diam-diam Mr. Weasley bersyukur sudah terpisah jauh dari virus-virus Malfoy menyebalkan tersebut.

Cedric merasa listrik-listrik kecil mengaliri tubuhnya saat gadis yang belakangan ini memenuhi pikirannya berdiri tepat disampingnya, bahkan bahu mereka beberapa kali bergesekan tanpa sengaja. Pemuda itu melepar jauh pandangannya kedepan, otaknya terasa diliputi kabut setiap gadis itu muncul, dan ia masih teringat tingkah Draco tadi yang makin membuatnya terlihat seperti orang linglung.

Si Hufflepuff nyaris terjengkang kebawah saat tangan Hermione yang sedang antusias melihat kedatangan tim Bulgaria tidak sengaja mendarat diatas tangan Cedric yang sedang mencengkram pagar besi setinggi pinggang itu, yang juga sukses membuat si Gryffindor terpekik kaget.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja membuatmu kaget—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Cedric memotong cepat.

Ayolah, bagaimana pemuda itu bisa marah saat telapak tangan lembut, mungil, dan halus itu menyentuh tangannya?

Hermione tersenyum kikuk, refleks gadis itu menyelipkan untaian rambut cokelat yang jatuh disamping wajahnya ke belakang kupingnya, kebiasaannya jika sedang menghadapi situasi yang membuat gadis itu canggung. Dan pergerakan simple itu sukses membuat Cedric susah menelan ludah, atau bahkan mengalihkan pandangan kedepan saat seseorang dari tim Bulgaria berakrobat mengerikan diatas sapunya dengan enteng.

"Ah. Ngomong-ngomong," suara yang terdengar ibarat dentangan lonceng itu mengalun kembali menjamah kedua telinga Cedric, "Terima kasih kau sudah menolongku waktu itu, kau tahu? Saat aku terjatuh." Gadis itu memperjelas saat melihat gurat bingung diwajah Cedric.

Oh saat pertama kali aku menggenggam tangannya, "Tidak apa-apa, menurutku sudah sewajarnya aku menolongmu tadi."

Hermione mengangguk seraya tersenyum, lalu kembali melayangkan pandangan kedepan saat yang lain mulai berteriak menggila, mengelukan seseorang yang bernama Krum.

Kecuali Cedric yang tiba-tiba lupa (lagi) cara untuk bernapas, pemuda itu menggeleng keras setelah beberapa saat tadi terpaku hanya karena satu lengkungan (manis, membius, memesona) di bibir Hermione. Pemuda itu kini mencengkram bagian dadanya yang kini sedang berdetak menggila, makin cepat.

Merlin demi apapun tolong aku, aku jatuh kepadanya.

To be continued

* * *

A/N: Ini fanfic pertama yang serius aku garap. Yup, based on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, disini ada Cedmione & Dramione ;)

Sorry kalau adegan Ginny sama Hermione kelewat gombal, lagi mood sinetron banget.

So, Continue? Stop? Review?

_**Pitophoy**_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_


End file.
